Archer (Fate/Global War)
|affiliation = Colleen's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|bday = December 1854|height =|weight = |birthp = Beveridge, Australia|hairc = Dirty Brown|eyec = Brown|armament = "Betty" Snider-Enfield Rifle, Colt Revolvers|likes = |dislikes = |enemy = |image = Archer1.jpg}} Profile History Edward "Ned" Kelly was born on December 1854 to Irish immigrants in the farmyards of Beveridge in rural Victoria at a time when Australia was still a British frontier colony. His father, Red, was a former convict who resettled in Australia as a freeman, laborer and gold-digger; his mother Ellen was the daughter of one of Red's employers who was a farm owner. Ned's childhood and adolescent years were rough-and-tumble for most of the time - despite an adequate education until his adolescent years, the stability of his lifestyle was not as adequate due to family resettlements, financial issues and brushes with the colonial police force. In fact, when Ned was 12 years old, his father died after he was imprisoned; and just 3-4 years later, Ned was harassed by local police in connection with several charges and conspiracies such as assault and livestock theft. Although such crimes were common in the era, the Kelly family received more attention from the police than other suspects in connection with them - fuelling the inner hatred that Kelly has for what seemed to be police harassment spiralling into police brutality. Ned's connections with the outlaw lifestyle began in 1870 when he became an accomplice for notorious bushranger Harry Power who provided the young Ned with the lowdown on bush survival and strategies to aid in the bushranging business; in return, Ned accompanied Harry in committing highway robberies. This connection may have been short-lived due to untimely arrests and long prison sentences but to Ned, the knowledge couldn't be any more useful and valuable. Following his release in 1874, he relapsed into the life of crime by working with his mother's new spouse in the theft of horses and cattle; his true descent into becoming the folk legend he is, however, started in 1878 when a Constable named Fitzpatrick intruded into the Kelly household forcing Ned to shoot him in self-defence... well that's the version of events according to Ned, but according to Fitzpatrick, it was more pre-meditated and geared towards potential murder. Following this, Ned and his brother Dan fled to the bush while Ellen and the rest of the Kelly family were arrested and imprisoned for their complicity in abetting wanted criminals - and in the latter case, the police hoped to lure the brothers out of hiding to save their beloved. This trick didn't work however, prompting the Victorian police to go out into the bush and look for Ned themselves. Again, the plan on the part of the police failed leading to the renowned incident being called the Stringybark Creek murders in which 3 Constables were killed. Following this, the Kelly Gang (Ned, Dan and their two friends Steve Hart and Joe Byrne) began their spree of Robin Hood-esque robbery from the rich banks and charity to the poor and poverty-stricken of the Victorian "squattocracy". Such acts have led the Kelly Gang to become a legend and gain public sympathy and support among the local Australian populace - one that was further enhanced by the raidings of a sheep station, a police station and a hotel complete with hostage-taking. It all came to a rather abrupt end in 1880 when the Glenrowan siege occurred. Despite equipping themselves with their iconic armour and police-issue firearms at Glenrowan train station, it was the escape of one of the hostages that pulled the Kelly's plans apart - and by the morning of 29 June, the police descended upon the station and the gang with great fury and force, killing Steve, Dan and Joe (Joe by gunshot, Steve and Dan by fire) while also seriously wounding Ned. Ned was sentenced to death by hanging on 29 October and despite the public's outcry for their folk hero, the execution happened on 11 November with Ned seemingly being a bit... calm about the occasion - his last words being "Such is life". Despite being buried in Melbourne Gaol alongside other condemned criminals shortly after execution, his remains were stolen and have never been recovered - all that is left of Kelly and his legendary status are the memorabilia and printed records of his existence in museums all over the country. Personality Due to the turbulence of his upbringing under not-so-sophisticated circumstances, Ned often presents himself as rather hotheaded, arrogant and looking for the thrill of the fight even where there is none - an anti-heroic personality one might say. Indeed, Ned see himself as an anti-hero using the ends to justify the means. But there's more to him than that - there are certainly aspects of heroism that lie within the flawed man. The plight of his poor and starving brethren has instilled with him a sense of paternal compassion which means he will fight to protect anyone he cares dearly about even if it means risking his own life. Gratitude, loyalty and respect are other traits that set Ned apart from your stereotypical outlaw - as long as you throw your undying support for Ned, he will reciprocate that tenfold. When combined with his fiery temperament, these qualities turn Ned into a very driven and courageous person who will do all that it takes to prevent his comrades from falling in battle - strategy may very well also exist in his mind but duty is foremost. Wish Because he feels that he, his family and the entire Irish immigrant population of Australia have been unjustly harassed and betrayed by the corrupt colonial government in his day, his wish is to simply seek justice and reparation for the poor and poverty-stricken families that not only have existed in his day but continue to exist in the modern world. Abilities {When Bunyip Armor is Active} (When Protection of the Mighty Bush is Active) Skills *'Class skills' **''Magic Resistance'' - (E--) Is one of the Three Magic Resistant Classes. Kelly never encountered magecraft in his life, nor was he ever familiar with it, and he was born far after the Age of Gods. He receives a negligible decrease in spell effectiveness, nearly indistinguishable from that of a normal servant. **''Independent Action'' - (A) Independent Action is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master; the ability that allows for action even in the absence of the Master. At an A rank, it is possible for a Servant to stay in the world for about a week without a Master. It is also possible for a Servant to take action even without a Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great magical energy consumption, backup from the Master is necessary. *'Personal Skills' **''Clairvoyance '' - © Clairvoyance is a visual ability that is also called 'Eagle Eye' which connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At a C rank, Archers are capable of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of four kilometres **''Protection of the Mighty Bush '' - (B+) Just like Sherwood Forest in the tales of Robin Hood, the Australian bushland serves as a defensive outpost for Kelly, especially considering that it is there that Kelly was born and raised as an outlaw. As such, this Skill increases Kelly's Luck by 1 rank and renders him undetectable through magic and other servants while out of combat, although he has to be surrounded by nature for it to be activated. **''Sympathy for the Outlaw '' - (B-) There's no denying that Ned Kelly, despite his methods, was trying to do his best in highlighting and correcting the plight of the poor people that surround him and (like him) are fed up with the "Squattocracy" system they live under - even the police in his day that tried to capture him admit that he "weaved a certain halo of romance and rough chivalry...which was worth a good deal". Although he isn't a leader of a country or army, Kelly's special kind of charisma helps him to avoid capture out of battle. **''Bravery '' - (B) Of course who can forget the Ned Kelly Gang that he formed with his friends such that he would fight with them to the bitter end? Ned Kelly's acts of dangerous but thrilling infamy have led people to regard him as a courageous and independent spirit who is unafraid to back away from any fight - even if he has to make a last stand in order to prove his point. Nobel Phantasms *'Betty, My Beloved High-Caliber Friend ' Noble Phantasm - (D~A ) Kelly's most prized personal rifle (a .577 calibre Snider-Enfield to be precise) in life. Although magically-infused firearms are a rarity in the Fate universe, Betty's significant role in shaping the Ned Kelly legend allows the rifle to become one. The effectiveness of this weapon as a Phantasm against Servants is reduced down the ranks as the distance between Kelly and his opponent is closed. *'Glenrowan, The Last Stand' Noble Phantasm - (D) Another of Kelly's magically infused firearms - this time a pair of Colt revolvers that he uses at closer ranges than his rifle (and most of the time he wields akimbo). Although he holds 11 rounds altogether in these revolvers, Kelly cannot reload these revolvers once all 11 are spent; hence, Kelly has to be very careful about when and where to place his shots. *'The Armour of the Bunyip' Noble - (EX) Kelly's iconic suit of Armour that, while made from ploughshares, has protected him and his comrades in their armed engagements. When this Noble Phantasm is activated, Kelly's Stats/Ranks are altered, increasing strength and endurance/durability while reducing agility. Furthermore, the armour reduces a combatant's mental acuity significantly for as long as Kelly wears it, cancelling skills like Eye of the Mind and Clairvoyance. Particularly devastating against enemy archers. Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Archer Servants Category:Servants Category:Fate/Global War